<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拒绝那根Pocky by kudoameco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502747">拒绝那根Pocky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco'>kudoameco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>拒绝那根Pocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呐，要不要吃饼干？”<br/>蔡徐坤耳旁是粉丝巨大的尖叫声，像喷气机共鸣过脑海。<br/>“不。”怕朱正廷听不见，蔡徐坤说要还摇摇头。<br/>“哦。”半根pocky塞进嘴里，舌头一卷，牙齿碾碎。即使是他闭着嘴巴尺度微小的蠕动，蔡徐坤仿佛分辨出了咔嚓咔嚓的声音。</p><p>还好接吻不是这样。<br/>蔡徐坤一边撇着题词机一边想。<br/>不然自己早就被吃拆到皮骨不剩。<br/>而且，还是自愿的。</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤从来没有见过朱正廷接吻的样子。<br/>有那么几次，他想睁开眼睛从镜子里窥视一二，但早已被软濡的嘴唇吸走了全部都注意力，只来得及分辨这是浴室还是练习室的镜子，就已沉醉的闭上了双眼。</p><p>当他看见朱正廷在坐下来准备pocky游戏时，他蹲下来取得一个持平的视角。</p><p>蔡徐坤印象中的接吻，大多是他主动的，朱正廷会带着浅浅的微笑抱住他，等着他凑过来含住他的嘴唇，他总是失了先机。</p><p>此时是一个绝妙观摩的机会，观摩朱正廷张开嘴，含住饼干，再轻轻送出舌尖的样子，可以合理体会出接吻时到底是什么模样。但是想象中的，和亲眼见到的，还是大有不同。<br/>他从未见过如此生动的诠释。</p><p>原来接吻并不是是指贴上嘴唇，这项行为是从朱正廷的双眼开始。他的眼睛聚焦在目标上时，嘴角抿起，散发邀请在吸引。<br/>眼角因为大量的汗水泅湿了眼影，晕染出一点烟熏的效果，眼波流过，湖里飘过轻舟。</p><p>如果半含着眼睛，就是藏着一份勾引。<br/>拉着你踏上这条船，眼波垂下满天迷雾。<br/>要不然自己怎么接吻时全然忘记时间地点，从一个吻投入他的怀抱。<br/>蔡徐坤为此时还神智清醒的自己辩解。</p><p>游戏继续，pocky很细，朱正廷微张着嘴唇去接，牙齿咬住，扭头，倾身吐进盘子里。</p><p>像及了自己被他的吻控制的样子，从吸引，换气，再到离开。</p><p>控制。</p><p>朱正廷控制这根pocky不能断，紧张导致口腔中分泌出了更多的唾液，倾身吐出时，pocky的一端染着晶亮的水色。<br/>划破了蔡徐坤强自镇定的面具，他感觉裤子有点紧。</p><p>朱正廷扭转身体的时候，蔡徐坤的视线不自觉的跟着对方衣服的领口走，从脖子到肩头，衣服因为汗湿透出了肌肤的蜜色，上半身筋骨的轮廓。<br/>等待时他腰腹后坐，手臂撑着身体，下一步就该要张开大腿。<br/>那染上了唾液的饼干，落在盘子里，发出了沉眠湖底的召唤。</p><p>他又用身体控制住了蔡徐坤的大脑，蔡徐坤暗道不妙，强行抽手垫在队友后脑勺下，用碰撞的钝感来唤醒自己的意识。</p><p>不然就会被他如水流般柔顺的身体拖入湖底，温泉变成热海。</p><p>蔡徐坤终于站起来，吐出胸中沉闷的热意。他试图去喝很多的水，试图洗涤脑海中翩然的联想及回忆。现在在舞台上，他要拒绝所有演出外的信息。</p><p>拒绝那根pocky。</p><p> </p><p> END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>